


Black And White

by cosmogyralash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyralash/pseuds/cosmogyralash
Summary: July 9th: Fantasy & supernatural AU/tropeAfter Jesse met Genji when the two crossed paths in Blackwatch, they both gained the ability to see color. Even being apart while Genji was away in Nepal, Jesse could be confident that Genji was doing okay because of the bright color that continued to fill his world. Reuniting when Overwatch is recalled could bring about a different situation.





	Black And White

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da!  
> Another Soulmate au, who would have guessed it. I've had this waiting and I'm happy to be sharing it now for McGenji AU Week.  
> For some reason I like to make Genji suffer... I apologize my smol green child ily
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Five minutes agents.” McCree heard Jack’s voice echo through his ear piece. Jesse and Pharah quietly roamed an alley, waiting for their queue to enter the building that stood beside them. Genji had made his way to the roof; Jack ready to infiltrate the back entrance with Tracer by his side.

The mission felt all too familiar; it took him back to the days that Blackwatch would quietly make their way through buildings to take out those who posed a threat to Overwatch. Fareeha could sense the uneasiness radiating through Jesse as she bumped shoulders with him to pull him out of his thoughts.

He made eye contact with her, sliding her a soft smile before tipping his hat down farther over his eyes. When Jack’s voice appeared again, commanding them to move in, Jesse jumped. He glanced over at Fareeha, who was dressed in much lighter armor than normal, enter the building first.

The door lead them to a side room of the large office building which served as what Jesse would call a breakroom,  but the lack of light filling the room made everything appear as a shadow. To the right they’d find a small emergency staircase which would lead them to the third floor, exactly where they needed to be. Clearing the way of guards, the team would meetup and prepare to take what information they needed from these offices.

At least that was the plan.

Shots rang out on the floor above them, prompting them to pick up their pace up the stairs. Jesse took two at a time, Fareeha following close behind.

“Jesse, Fareeha. I need you two to leave. Go outside and call Angela, tell her to be ready.” Jack’s voice sounded urgent, he spoke quickly.

Jesse stopped in his tracks, almost making Fareeha run into the back of him. She glared at him, “To hell with stopping. What if they need help?” Fareeha pushed by him as she continued to make her way up the stairs.

Jesse started up again, soon catching up to her as she opened the door at the top that lead down a long corridor. At the end stood Lena, pacing back and forth as Jack stood below her hovering over another body. Jesse’s heart caught in his throat as he caught a glimpse of who laid lifeless below the soldier. Before Fareeha could reach out and stop him, he took off down the hall, boots clicking hard against the polished floor.

“I told you to leave!” Jack's sharp voice didn't stop Jesse from dropping to his knees beside Genji.

It wouldn't be the first time Jesse had seen Genji bloodied with metal pulled from his prosthetic limbs, but it would be the first time he'd seen the look of utter fear completely take over the others face. His new armor didn't stand a chance against whatever bullets had been used. Jesse knew that Genji had never seen them coming or he wouldn't be the one laying here.

Genji's breaths were sharp as he tried to feel through the pain that coursed through what was left of his body. Three bullets had struck him; one hitting all too close to his heart.

Jack stood up, “Carry him, the ship is here.” Jesse listened, slipping his arms under Genji's small frame and lifting him up. Genji winced at the movement, letting out a cry as Jesse pulled him against him. His head fell weak against Jesse's shoulder.

“You're gonna be okay, darlin’,” Jesse whispered to him, “ain't nothing going to take you away from me.”

Genji didn't respond, only clinch his fingers against the front of Jesse's now bloodied shirt. Tears had began to form in his eyes; Jesse couldn't make himself look at his hurting partner.

From boarding the ship to getting back to Gibraltar, it only took 15 minutes, but those 15 minutes felt like hours to Jesse. He stood by the bed Genji had been laid on, IV already stuck into him, while he held his hand. Genji's grip on his hand was becoming looser as the moments passed, but Jesse was determined to keep him conscious.

“Genji, baby, listen to me…” Jesse's words were soft. He hovered over him, now holding onto Genji's flesh hand with both of his. He'd been stripped of his armor, and now laid before him as Jesse saw him in their time of Blackwatch. “You're going to be alright, but ya gotta stay awake for me.”

He let out a quiet groan, squeezing Jesse's hand tight once more. “I'm scared…” If Jesse hadn't been watching Genji's face intently, watching as his mouth moved, he would have never believed that Genji would admit he was afraid; that made it all that much worse.

“Don't be scared, I'm right here with ya’, and when we get to base Angela is gonna fix ya right up, just like before.”

Genji kept his eyes closed, breathing soft as he laid there, waiting for his fate to play out.

Arriving to base had never been such a relief to Jesse before. Nurses, along with Angela, met them in the ship bay, immediately taking Genji, who had fallen unconscious, out of Jesse's grasp. Angela sent him a sad smile as she wheeled Genji inside, leaving the rest of the heros in the ship. Jack placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder, “He'll be fine, kid.” He shot Jesse a comforting smile before making his way inside the base. Lena and Fareeha had gathered Jesse's things, meeting him at the ships door to walk him inside.

“We've got your things, love. Why don't we go get changed while Angela evaluates the situation?” Lena gently tugged on his arm as Fareeha made her way out of the ship, but paused to wait on the other two.

Jesse nodded and let Lena pull him along, letting go only when they had to part ways to reach their rooms.

Blood still covered Jesse, his hands seemingly stained red. Entering his bathroom, he stripped himself of his chest armor, throwing it and the rest of his bloody clothes into a pile. His hat and everything else that could be saved from the stains were thrown into another.

He turned the shower on, watching as the water rain over his body and puddled in a dull red on the white tiled shower floor.

He head was spinning. He couldn't wrap his mind around what had exactly happen. His heart seemed to physically hurt at the thought of Genji in the state he was currently in. Tears threatened to fall as he leaned his head against the cool tile wall, letting the hot water wash any remaining evidence of anything ever happening.

But his head still spun; breath catching in his throat at the thought of the pure look of fear that had taken over Genji’s face. The water that rushed over him was no help against the prodding memory.

After what had felt like hours, Jesse finally stepped out of the shower. He quickly dried himself off before taking in the sight of himself in the mirror that hung over the sink.

He cringed at how he looked; cheeks flushed red and eyes puffy from the tears he’d shed. He pulled his eyes away from himself, moving to his room and finding a t-shirt and pair of jeans to slip on. He tracked down his newer pair of boots before leaving is room. Outside, Lena waited for him, leaned up against the wall beside the door. She sent him a soft smile, but it lacked of her usual cheerfulness.

“They took him into emergency surgery.” She paused, pushing herself off the wall and coming to rest a hand on Jesse’s arm. “Angela will take good care of him, don’t worry, love.”

Jesse knew that. He knew that yet his heart clinched in his chest and his mind couldn’t do anything but worry. Angela had saved Genji once, when he was in much worse condition, she could definitely do it once more.

His worry turned into fear when the long, once blue, hallway that stretched out in front of the pair began to fade to gray.

Jesse froze, glancing over at Lena who noticed the sudden change. He took in the lack of pigment that filled in around her, soon taking over her once bright clothing and turning them into an old black and white television show.

His legs felt weak under his weight, threatening to collapse underneath him. Lena must have realized as her hands grasp at his arms, trying her best to keep him steady. Her voice echoed through his ears, his focus on something other than reality.

“Jesse!” Her voice sounded distance even as she shouted.

“I-I can’t see color.” He finally choked out, tears beginning to fill his eyes once more. Jesse pulled away from her grip, taking off down the hallway. Lena followed not too far behind.

Outside the medbay stood Jack and Ana. They spoke quietly to one another until Jesse caught their eye. They turned to look at him, cutting their conversation short.

Before Jesse could reach the door of the med-bay, Jack stopped him, grabbing his arm. “What the hell are you doing?” He growled, tightening his grip on Jesse’s arm. He tried to free himself from Jack’s hold, but even as someone approaching 60, the super soldier strength still ran through him.

Jesse stopped struggling and sank to the floor at their feet, catching them off guard. “Everything’s black and white.” He pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his hands.

This couldn’t be happening.

Ana kneeled down beside him as he hiccuped a sob. She rested her hand on his back, rubbing soft circles in hope of comforting the man she still saw as a young boy.

“It’s going to be alright, Jess.” The pounding of his heart drowned out her words.

He didn’t have to explain what he had meant by that; they all knew. They knew that when Jesse had met Genji in Blackwatch that color filled his world. They knew that they were soulmates. But worst of all, they knew the lack of color filling Jesse’s life now meant that Genji was gone.

Jack stood silently over the pair with Lena by his side. He sat on the cold tiled hallway floor, Ana comforting. 

His vision was blurry when he finally opened his eyes, colors, or the lack therefore of, mixing together from his tears.

He heard Angela slide the med-bay door open which prompted him to look up at her and wipe as many tears away as he could. Jesse looked to her, noticing how the once bright blue wall behind her, was now a pale blue. He moved to look at his friends that still stood around him. He found dull color filling in the once gray places.

“He’s stable now, but still has a lot of healing to do.” Angela sighed a breath that Jesse could only place as relief. “We did lose him for several minutes.” She sent a sad smile to Jesse. She realized why he was such a mess sitting in front of the med-bay. She watched him push himself up off the floor, Ana slowly standing with him, moving to hold onto his forearm for comfort.

“He’s not awake, but you are more than welcome to see him, Jesse. I know you were worried.” If he hadn’t felt like his heart had just been ripped out then put back together, he might have scoffed at that. Worried was an understatement.

Jesse just nodded, turning to send a small smile at the rest of his friends. Ana let him go, watching as he followed Angela through the sliding door.

Her heels clicked softly against the clean tile floor, making it the only noise that took up the large establishment. When they reach Genji’s door, Angela pulled it open; Jesse had to take a minute to breath.

Everything had happened so fast. Just this morning he had woken up, cold metal intertwining with his own legs under the pairs pile of blankets. Genji’s head had been tucked against Jesse’s chest, hair tickling against Jesse’s nose.

Jesse had woken Genji up with a gentle kiss to his forehead and whispering to him softly that it was time to get up. Genji groaned, pulling himself closer to Jesse who only chuckled in response.

They met for the mission, suited up, packed their gear, and headed out. Genji suck close to Jesse the on the way, them keeping a casual conversation. Jesse sent Genji off to the rooftop with a reminder to be safe. Only he wasn’t.

Their morning played over in Jesse’s head as he saw Genij lying still on the clean sheets of the bed. He took a step into the room, not noticing Angela still standing beside him until she spoke up that she’d be back in a little bit.

He silently nodded to her, walking closer towards the bed.

Jesse stood over him for a moment. He took in how he finally looked at peace; much different from only an hour ago. His hair stuck up everywhere just like it would be when he woke up in the morning. Jesse sighed a breath of relief, stopping himself from crying at the pure happiness that overcame him from the thought of Genji making it.

Jesse slid a chair over to Genji's bed side, sitting down and gently taking Genji's flesh hand in his own. He pressed his lips to it, leaving a soft kiss on his knuckles. He sighed a breath of relief even as the edge of his eyes threatened to form tears again.

Genji lay sleeping, breathing out softly. The only sound that was heard in the room was of the quiet beep of Genji's heart monitor. Jesse couldn't wait until he woke up so he could kiss him hello, removing all the worry from his mind, and to see him smile once more.

Jesse sat there for another few minutes in silence while he held onto Genji's hand. He traced soft circles onto his skin as he watched him sleep soundly. Angela came in once more, checking Genji's vitals and scribbling onto a clipboard she had brought back with her.

"Jesse, dear, why don't you get some sleep. It's nearly 3." She hummed, hanging the clipboard at the end of Genji's bed and slipping her pen back into her pocket.

Jesse shook his head as he still held onto Genji. "No, I need to be here when he wakes up." Angela only smiled at him knowingly.

"Try to get some sleep in here then."

Jesse nodded as she leaves the two alone once more. Jesse sends his attention back to Genji. He pulls his chair closer before sinking down farther in it and closing his eyes, never letting go of his boyfriend.

* * *

 

"Hey, cowboy." Jesse rubbed at his eyes, trying to pull himself from sleep. He glanced beside him, noticing dark eyes watching him. A smile tugged at his lips.

"Look who decided to join me," Jesse joked, looking down to see that their fingers were now intertwined. "You know you scared the hell out of me, right?"

Genji cracked a small smile, "I apologize."

"That ain't gonna do it, sugar." Jesse huffed, lifting up from his chair and letting go of Genji's hand. The loss of contact made Genji frown. Instead, Jesse sat on the side of his bed, careful not to jostle him too much. He leaned over him, pressing his lips against Genji's, feeling as he smiled against him. "I missed you."

Genji hummed in response and kissed him once more.

"How do you feel?" Jesse finally asked, he sat on the bed as he swept some of Genji's lose hair out of his face.

Genji leaned into his touch, letting out a sigh. "Like shit." He closed his eyes and let Jesse stroke his cheek.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when ya' ain't faster than a bullet... no matter what ya' think." He teased. He knew Genji was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. They had been on plenty of missions and Genji, or anyone else, had never had their life almost taken from them. If Jesse was being honest, Genji probably was faster than a bullet, but he didn't want to try and find out.

Genji moved over in his bed, wincing a bit as he shifted to make room beside him. "Join me?" He sent a hopeful smile towards Jesse. He wanted to keep him close.

Without a word, Jesse kicked his boots off and swung his legs up onto the bed, making sure not to hurt him. He laid on his side and watched as Genji flashed him a soft smile before closing his eyes again. Jesse placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep, darlin'. I'll be here when you wake up." Jesse watched as Genji fell back into a deep sleep. He smiled to himself knowing that his soulmate, the one who brought color to his world, would continue to live by his side.


End file.
